House of Destruction
by Twisted Miller
Summary: My take on the marriage law. Hermione finds herself in a sticky situation with no way out. Can her long time friend Viktor Krum rescue her or is she doomed. Sirius drops a major bomb on 2/3 of the golden trio. And just where do all these Snakes fit in!
1. Chapter 1

AN: The characters are not mine I am just playing in Jo's sandbox.

This storyline just sort of came to me out of left field. Not really sure where this will head but we will see. As always Read and review. Loadz Lovz Twisted!

Hermione's POV

It had been six weeks since the final battle and Hogwarts was finally put right. I stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting on Harry and Ron. I had good news that I wanted to share. I wasn't paying attention and ran right into some one. Thank goodness they caught me before I toppled straight to my face.

"Excuse me I am sorry Her-my-ow-ninny. I didn't mean to bump you." said the voice before I had a chance to look up. I knew that voice!

"Viktor Oh MY GOODNESS! What are you doing here?"

I through my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I had missed him terribly While we were on our quest for the Horcruxes.

We had written to each other as often as possible after he had left Hogwarts and up until I had gone on the run.

"I am going to be the new Flight Instructor."

"Wow that is amazing."

"Did you hear about the new Ministry Decree, this new marriage law?" He asked me.

"Yeah Ron said he heard his dad speaking to his Mum about it"

"Apparently it will affect all unmarried witches and wizards from the ages 16-30. And you will not have any choice in the matter."

"Well I hope that they make good choices. I really would hate to be stuck with Draco Malfoy or any of his goons."

"Well I would think they would take your safety into consideration." He spoke with a very serious look.

"Well I hope so. Hate to rush I have a meeting in a few minutes. It would seem that I am to be Head Girl this year." I said proudly.

"Congratulations and I hope to see you very soon." We hugged once more before I headed to the Head's Compartment.

When I reached the head car I opened the door and there sat…Seamus! Oh thank Merlin!

" 'ey Mione."

"Hello Seamus. Head boy I am guessing?"

"No Gryf Prefect. I think that Draco is Head Boy. He just left to go gather the rest of the Prefects."

"Oh bloody brilliant." I sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry He was really polite to me. I think that he has really changed since the battle." Seamus tried to assure me.

"I hope so. So how have you been?" I asked rather curious about my fellow Gryf.

"Good. Been tryin to get my emotions under control. Being captured and held was very trying, but I am doing fine now."

"That is wonderful. I wonder what this meeting is about I wasn't informed." I asked hoping he would know.

"Not sure guess we will just have to wait and see."

A few moments later eight people poured in. It seems Ginny was the girl prefect for our house, and Luna for Ravenclaw.

" may I speak with you privately?" Malfoy asked.

"Um sure can it wait till this meeting is over?" and when this compartment is empty I thought to myself.

"Sure that is perfect. Here is the list that we are to discuss with this lot." He handed me a roll of parchment.

It was all pretty standard stuff. And once the meeting was over and everyone had left to enjoy the rest of the train ride Draco turned to me.

"Um look Granger I want to tell you hoe sorry I really am. About the way I have treated you all these years. I am not trying to make any excuses, so I am just going to say that I am terribly sorry for all the hurt that I ever caused you. My life was not the best at home and to be honest I am quite jealous of you. If you were Slytherin you would know that I really didn't have any real friends. Crabbe and Goyle were just for show. Father would write and ask about my activities. I would be punished severely. But again, I don't want your pity but I would love your forgiveness and to earn your trust."

I was completely flabbergasted. I never once thought that he had felt that way or gone through all of that.

"Draco I understand. And really I hope that we can get along from this point on." I said very honestly.

"Have you heard about this Marriage Law?"

"Just 16-30 are who will be affected. I don't know anything else."

"Well it seems that everyone will be paired at the feast tonight. Anyone paired outside the school will have their match transferred to the castle in about a week's time." Draco stated.

"Do you know how they have chosen the pairs?" I asked.

"All I have heard was it is a very complex spell. It is supposedly going to match you with your perfect match. I am rather curious to see how they matched me." He looked out of our window slightly forlorn.

"Me too. Well not your match mine I mean."

"I think we should head toward the exit. That way we can watch out for the first years."

He was right I pulled on my outer robes and followed him out.

Once we pulled into the station I saw Hagrid as I got off the train.

" 'Ello Mione." He called as I stepped off the train.

"Hello Hagrid." I called happy to see the half giant that was like a uncle to me.

"See you soon got to tend to the first years." He called as he walked toward the other end of the platform.

I kept watch for any trouble till the last of the students had left. The only ones left were myself, Draco, Luna and Viktor.

"Hello Mione good to see you." Luna spoke in her dreamy voice as I climbed onto the carriage.

"Good to see you as well Luna."

Viktor climbed in the carriage next to me. He sat closer than you would think. He leaned in to me and whispered in my ear. I almosted didn't hear him.

"Whatever happens know that I am always here for you."

I turned my head and kissed his cheek lightly. It would be hard to see him matched with someone. I don't think that any girl would ever be able to understand the way we work.

Once we made it to the Great Hall we all went to our tables. The sorting ceremony went as always. We gained about 13 sudents to each house. The feast commenced and soon it was coming to an end.

"As Head mistress I need to make a few announcements First our care taker would like me to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is just that…Forbidden. All third years must have their permission forms turned in by the beginning of next Tuesday with your head of house. Also I need all students ages 16 and up as well as all requested staff to remain here. If the rest of the staff would please escort the remaining students to their common rooms. Thank you all and welcome back to Hogwarts." McGonagall said then went back to her seat.

After all the required students and staff had left she rose once again.

"I am sure that you have all heard the rumors of the Marriage Law. I want to tell you that it is all true. There is a new law that requires couple to wed. But rest assured that pairings were chosen very carefully and your other half is just that the other half of your soul. An old magic was used and intertwined with several other spells and charms. Now will all you young ladies move to one side and gentlemen to the other side. Now as I call your name please take a seat with your partner. If said person is not here they will be at the end of the day tomorrow." She pulled out a scroll and began. A few names down I heard Luna's name and it grabbed my attention.

"Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." I smiled at them brightly.

"Padma Patil and Ronald Weasley." Can't say I saw that coming.

At least Padma understood my friendship with Ronald.

"Ginerva Weasley and Harry Potter." Oh thank god everyone knows that they are perfect for each other.

"Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnigan." Poor Seamus. She continued on. She stopped when all that was left was the staff and Draco and myseld.

"Now staff you will be matched after the students leave. Our Heads as well. Now there has been an addition to the castle. All paired students will reside in the new wing. There will be a class on your schedules called marriage studies this class is mandatory. Now Sir Nicholas will show you to your wing. Your rooms are fully furnished and there is a packet that needs to be read by your first Marriage Studies class. Your rooms are marked with your married names. Luna and Neville yours would be marked as such. Since the Weasley twins have come back to school all the Weasley rooms are marked with your first initial as well. Now if you would please follow Sir Nicholas."

Everyone stood to leave Ron and Harry gave me a smile as did Gin and Luna. Fred and George gave me a firm nod followed by a wink. Which made me smile just as they wanted.

A few moments later the head mistress started pairing the staff. I prayed to every person I could from Merlin to God that I would not hear Viktor's name. I saw the rest of the staff retreat. Even Hagrid had a bounce in his step and I had a feeling that Madame Maxine would be arriving soon.

All that were left included myself, Draco, Viktor and McGonagall.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews here is the next Chapter!

Hermione's POV

"It would seem that we have a slight complication with your matchings. It would seem that Draco your mate is male." McGonagall stated matter of factly.

"Professor that is understandable for me considering my condition. Honestly I expected it." Draco replied to our Headmistress.

"Well then it would seem that you and Professor Krum are a matched pair. Not only that but you are both paired with another person." McGonagall stated.

"Excuse me but how can that be?" I asked confused.

"Well Mione as you know I am part Veela. There are records in my family that show Veela being mated with more than one mate. It has happened at least 3 times in the last 200 years." Viktor said as he held my hand.

"Well can you tell us who the other person is?" I asked.

"Young mister Malfoy here seems to have been paired with the both of you. You see the way that they make matches is very much like the Goblet of Fire. They enter a females name on parchment and a male name comes out. From what I was told they placed in your name and Viktor's name and Draco's name both came out. Viktor's above Draco's in a much larger print. They did Mr. Malfoy's name and Viktor's name came out with yours under it but in a closer size print."

"This is quite a lot to take in can we retire to our rooms?" Draco asked.

"Of course. Professor Krum I take it you know the way?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course headmistress."

Viktor dropped my hand and started to leave the Great Hall. Draco and I followed slightly behind. I saw the worried expression on Draco's face.

"It will be okay Draco we will figure this all out." I tried to comfort him.

"I just don't know how you don't hate me." He sighed.

"When you apologized on the train I saw the real Draco in your eyes. And in time I really think that I could love you. And I hate to admit it but I have always found you attractive." I said slightly red faced.

"Well I am devastatingly gorgeous." He gave me the most beautiful smile.

"And there is that smile I have been longing to see for quite a bit longer then I will ever admit."

What shocked me the most was when he took my hand in his. I couldn't help but smile at our intertwined fingers.

"Now there is the one I have wanted to see." He said as he bumped my shoulder.

"Here we are my Darlings." Viktor said bringing both of us from our thoughts. We looked away from one another taking in our surroundings.

Our door was marked Krum, No Malfoy just Krum.

"Come my darlings, Let us see our home." Viktor called over his shoulder with a huge smile. I really hope we can make this work. I was already falling for Viktor. But this new Draco had me falling fast.

What we found was a lovely two bedroom one and a half bathroom flat. It was almost perfect. It need a few personal touches like pictures of friends, family and of us three together.

"All we need are some pictures and it's perfect." Draco said as he looked around.

"You read my mind." Viktor and I said at the same time. We all laughed.

"Why don't we all get comfortable and we can go over our packet." Viktor said.

"Okay sounds good." We all went into the Master Bedroom and there was this monster bed.

"Well at least we will all fit." Draco said with a snort.

I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair out and tossed on my sweats and a tank and brushed my teeth.

When I came out Viktor was in nothing but his lounge pants laying on the bed with his arm behind his head. Draco walked in before I could even catch my breath. He too was only half dressed. They were both rippling with muscles. Viktor was broad were as Draco was lean. Viktor was bulging with muscle; Draco on the other hand was slim and sleek. I crawled in next to Viktor and Draco crawled in next to me, putting me in the middle. A girl could get used to this!

"Before we read out Packet there are only three people that know this about me anymore. Pomfrey, Mum, and my old nanny elf if she is still alive." Draco stated sitting up cross legged.

"Whatever it is my darling we can work through it." Viktor said as he reached his arm behind me to stroke Draco's hair. If I hadn't have been watching I know I would have missed Draco leaning into Viktor's touch. I grabbed Draco's hand and intertwined our fingers.

"It's okay Drake you can tell us anything." I told him while giving his had a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Well I was born with a very rare condition. There is no cure and it does not seem to be genetic as no one in my family has ever had this. I was born with both sexes. I can get pregnant as well as get some one pregnant. I have a complete set of reproductive organs as both male and female. From what we have learned I am very much like a muggle intersexual. But from what was learned from my personal healer, I can reproduce were as Muggles like me cannot." Draco told us.

"Drake think about it. You have a male and a female soul mate. It makes sense that you can reproduce with either of them. And this doesn't change the way I feel for you. I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I felt Viktor get up as Drake started to cry. He walked around to Drake's side of the bed and pulled Drake into his arms. I scooted closer to them never letting Drake go.

"Drake my darling she is right it makes no difference to me. I will love you just as I will love Mione." Viktor told Draco as he placed a sweet kiss on the top of his head.

"I know but it is hard to understand it when all I heard was that I clouldnt be loved that I was a freak."

"Well you are loved Draco and you always will be." I told him as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"How about we see what our packet says my darlings." Viktor said as he reached for the packet of the night stand.

"I've got it you hang on to our love." I picked up the packet. Viktor shifted Drake in his lap and Drake pulled me into his lap. "Okay dearest let's see what we have to do." Said Draco as he pulled me flush against his chest.

Dear Krum Family,

Your matching came to us as quite a surprise. You will how ever be held to the same standards as any other matching. We at the Ministry of Magic have decided to give your family an extra amount of time to meet all the requirements below.

You must be bonded in three months' time.

You must conceive in two months' time after your bonding.

You must adopt one war orphan a month after your bonding.

There will be an interview held the day after your bonding. This meeting will help in making the appropriate placement of a war orphan into your care. Daycare will be provided once placement is made if you wish. We do approve of house elf care if that is what you wish.

We at the Ministry of Magic wish you luck with your unique union

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley

"Well lets not worry about it tonight. We can talk about it tomorrow. I am tuckered out." I sad as I placed the letter down.

"Come my darlings let us lay down for the night."

"I have to brush my teeth" Draco stated as I crawled out of his lap.

"Me too." Viktor followed.

Draco came out first. I had been turning down the blankets. When Drake pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you babe it means everything to me that you can care about and find a place for me in your heart. To have you and Viktor is more than I could have ever dreamed of!"

"Well you better get used to it. I know Viktor well enough to know that once he has given you a place in his heart he cares for you forever. That man has unwavering loyalty and love for you and I. I can see it already." He held me a little tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"Come my darlings join me." Our hunky Bulgarian called from the middle of the bed holding his arms wide.

Draco climbed on one side I on the other. We pulled the comforter up with us and Viktor muttered a spell to shut off the lights. Viktor had an arm around each of us. Draco and I held hands on Viktor's chest with our heads on his shoulders. It was the first time I had slept so peacefully since the war ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here is an update! It has been super crazy around my house for awhile….Hubby had to move from Texas to North Dakota to work and I am very likely Pregnant…And my two little girls started baseball season so its been wild here is your update I hope to have one out at least once a week now that it has calmed down!

Hermione pov.

I got up in the early hours of the morning to go and relieve myself but I had a body clutching my tightly. Draco from the feel of it. Once I had pried myself loose I went to the restroom and when I came back to bed I notice that Viktor was missing from the bed. I wondered to the small Kitchen where the light was on.

"I missed you desperately while you were gone. " I whispered into his ear as I wrapped y arms around his shoulders.

:I thought you were asleep baby .Sorry."

"No baby I have missed you since you left Hogwarts after the tournament."

"I'm sorry baby I didn't know, I would have came to you sooner." He explained as he pulled me into his lap.

"You were safe that was all that I really wanted. I never told you how I really felt because I didn't want you to come looking for me and get yourself hurt." I told him as I looked into his eyes.

He was about to say something when a scream came from the bedroom.

"NO PLEASE! Don't let bella hurt her please I'll do anything! Please don't let her kill her."

I ran to him. I knew he was talking about me. I heard him say those exact words before I lost my sense of hearing due to a deafening spell. I through myself at him and pulled him into my arms.

"Babe Im right here. Babe wake up I am safe and here with you . Please Drake come back to me." I whispered into his ear as I pulled him close to my chest.

His eyes fluttered open and he was insantly checking me for injuries.

"Babe I am fine." I assured my scared fiancée as he clutched me tighter.

"I tried to stop her. I tried so hard but they didn't listen to me. She hurt you and it was because of me and I couldn't save you." He wept uncontrollably.

"Draco Malfoy you look at me and you look good. If you had not tried so hard to save me I would be dead right now. You gave the boys time to save me. Stop this guilt right now because I am right her safe with you and Viktor they will never hurt me again." I told him firmly while I wiped his tears from his face.

"Come lets go back to bed all of us." Viktor came to the other side of the bed from Draco and pulled us closer to him. I lay there trying to think how I got so lucky.

I woke up a few hours later facing Viktor. He was playing with a strand of my hair as Draco pressed against my back with his face buried into my hair.

"Baby what do you think about getting bonded right away?" Viktor asked.

"I don't see the point in waiting, other than the physical stuff. I don't think that Drake is redy for that yet. Heck I don't think that I am ready for that yet."

"Well we will just see what happens." He leaned over and kissed me dead on the lips and let me tell you those lips are just as soft as they look.

"I feel left out." Draco pouted from behind me.

"Well if you want it." I flipped to my other side and kissed him full on.

"Now what about poor me I want some Drake loving too." Viktor mock pouted. Draco leaned over me and kissed Viktor and I swear hottest thing ever. These men were going to be the death of me.

"I know that you two have a free day but I don't . So would you like to go to an early breakfast with me?" Viktor asked as he got out of bed.

" I'm fine with it. I need a shower." I said sitting up.

"We all do Mione why don't you go first Drake can go next if he wants."

"I love it when you guys call me Drake and that is fine."

I made a grab for my robe and went for a quick shower.

I showered and washed my hair. Once I was clean I wrapped my hair in a towel as well as mybody and left the bathroom. I saw Drake digging in the closet trying to decide what to wear.

"Drake you don't need to put on one of your suits just grab some jeans." He just sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong drake?" I asked.

"I don't have any jeans or anything casual. Father said those things were forbidden, that only lower people wore such things."

"Well we all know that your father is an arse. So we can transfigure something till we get a chance to shop."

"Don't worry Darlings we shall fix this immedatly." Viktor said as he gathered his own clothes up.

"Go shower Drake I will find something and fix it for you ." He kissed me gentley almost like he was frightened.

"Nothing has changed babe go shower. " I shoved him gently in the right direction.

"Viktor do you have something that I can adjust it is easier than trying to change his suits."

"Of course her you can use this he handed me a pair of loose fit jeans and a t-shirt version of his black Quidditch jersey.

Well this just isn't right I wanted one.

"Oh don't pout. The one I promised you is right here. I told you that I would get you one. I got it the day you asked for it in your letter that I got while you were on that damn quest." He tossed me a red shirt that was just my size that was the reverse of Draco's. I slid it over my tank top that I had put on with my jeans and started making up the bed. Draco came out in just his boxers-briefs. Oh sweet Merlin!

"Here put these on so I can fit them for you." I adjusted the pants and tossed him the shirt.

"I see our dear Veela has staked his claim on us both." Draco said as he looked at his shirt.

"You do not mind do you?" Viktor asked as he walked into the shower.

We adjusted Drake's pants and shirt , now for shoes.

"Drake what size trainers do you wear?" I asked.

"Um I don't know but I wear an 10 in dress shoes." He answered again feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh that is perfect! Let me see if Harry has a spare pair that you can use. You both wear the same size."

"Please, are you sure that he won't mind?" he asked worriedly.

"No he won't. Hell he most likely has two brand new pair" I sent my Patronus asking for sneakers. And about three minutes later there was a knock in our front door. Draco followed me but detoured into the living room.

"Morning Mione." Harry greeted as he hugged me after I opened the door.

"Morning Harry come on in."

"Thanks. So I see you and Viktor were matched." I said with a big grin. Harry was the only person that knew who I felt about Viktor.

"Yeah . Listen I was also matched with Draco. Now before you jump to conclusions he is not the same Draco that we grew up with. So please give him a shot." I pleaded.

"As long as they are good to you I have no issues. So what you forget to pack yours….Again" He smirked.

"No. Draco needs a pair till we can go shopping."

"Oh okay where is he?" Harry asked.

"Living room. Oh and Harry I haven't told them yet. So don't say anything please." I pleaded with my best friend.

"I haven't even told Ginny. Why don't we tell then tonight. We can cook and tell them." He suggested.

"You cook that's a laugh, but we can just have dinner delivered from the kitchen." I replied.

"That works." He replied turning to the livingroom.

AN

Please review and i will have a new Chap up by Sunday Thanks Twisted!


End file.
